1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices useful for handling materials and particularly to devices suitable for removing materials from containers, preparing the materials for further use, and storing any remaining materials in the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most materials are available in standard size containers. Often the user needs to remove all or a portion of the materials from the container for use. However, removing the materials is often difficult. The materials may spill or may be of a consistency that makes it difficult to remove all of the materials from the container. Similarly, the materials may get on the user's hands while the materials are being removed from the container.
Further, the user may need to remove only a portion of the materials. However, the entire contents of the container may come out of the container even though only a portion is desired. After a portion of the materials have been removed, the removed materials may have to be prepared for further use. Preparing such materials may be difficult if there is not a practical and convenient way to prepare the materials, e.g., stir the materials, mix the materials with other materials, place the materials in other containers, and the like.
After a portion of the materials have been removed, the remaining materials may have to be discarded or stored for future use. Storage may be difficult if there is not a practical and convenient way to reseal the container and protect the contents from the environment. This is particularly true for material containers with disposable lids that are discarded after opening, e.g., pop-top lids used on many food containers.
There is, therefore, a need for novel devices suitable for removing materials from containers, preparing the materials for further use, and storing any remaining materials in the container for future use.